A Dragon's Dilemma
by Cacti-chan
Summary: When Hiei dies, he to is given a chance to be reborn. Unfourtanately, something goes unaccording to plan...and now Hiei's in someone else's body!((rating is just to be safe!)) Please R&R! *UPDATED!*
1. Prologue

*waves* Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic.so don't be too hard on me ^.^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
Warning: Um, contains some language (especially the prologue) and some violence (this is YYH, I think it should be expected) Anyhow, the prologue is depressing.but it gets better.promise!!  
  
~Cacti-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it.  
  
A Dragon's Dilemma  
  
Prologue  
  
Hiei fought the urge to curse as he tried to hold the shield. The castle was collapsing around them, and the dirty bastard was still laughing. "Yusuke, hurry it up, damnit!" The fire koorime yelled, shoving his sword farther in front of him as his reikai spilled out, black fire forming a protective barrier around them.  
  
Yusuke concentrated, trying to gather enough energy to fire, he knew Hiei wouldn't last much longer, and if the shield fell, they would all die. "What a pleasant thought." He muttered. "All right, Gashi! Take THIS!"  
  
Hiei spared a glance behind him. Kuwabara and Kurama were frozen in place by Gashi's bindings, and a terrified ice maiden kneeled by them, unable to use her healing powers to help them. Yukina. He had to protect her, no matter what, whether she knew the truth or not. He turned forward again and his crimson eyes widened in disbelief at the massive ball of energy hurtling at them.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
Hiei knew the fire had come too late. The fire youkai yelled, and shoved all of his spirit energy through his sword, knowing it would be enough. Barely enough. Yusuke's blast destroyed Gashi, simultaneous with Hiei's destruction of the blast. Yusuke smirked as Kurama and Kuwabara were freed of the bindings.  
  
"How'd you like that finish, eh Hiei?" He turned and gave a thumbs up to Hiei, who said nothing.  
  
The koorime's last thought before he fell unconscious was one of dark irony. Baka ningens. Never thought I'd die protecting someone.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Hiei?!" Yukina ran forward and kneeled, cradling his head in her lap. She was surprised by her actions, as was everyone else. She didn't know he was her brother, what was going on? They waited in silence and she looked up, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"He's..dead.."  
  
Five Hiraseki stones rolled on the castle floor, the only sound. Yukina held tight to Kuwabara's protective embrace, none of them able to look away from Hiei. Yusuke's fist was clenched.  
  
"That. Damn. Bastard. KILLED him!" Reikai spilled out of his trembling fist, but there was nothing he could do. Kurama stared in shocked silence, and Kuwabara held Yukina tight.  
  
"He was always protecting me..like." Yukina whispered, having trouble speaking. She wasn't the only one, even Kuwabara had tears on his face. "like.." Her red eyes suddenly widened and she gasped, shocked. The others turned to her, surprised.  
  
"A brother.."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
All righty, no more depressing things, I promise! And don't worry.Hiei comes back, that IS what this whole fic is a bout anyway D 


	2. Chapter 1

*waves* Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic.so don't be too hard on me ^.^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
Warning: Um, contains some language (especially the prologue) and some violence (this is YYH, I think it should be expected) Anyhow, the prologue is depressing.but it gets better.promise!!  
  
~Cacti-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it.  
  
A Dragon's Dilemma  
  
Chapter One  
  
Name: Hehai Yumiara  
  
Age: 15 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Status: Mostly Dead  
  
"Mostly Dead?" Koenma said aloud, frowning. How could someone be 'mostly' dead? It didn't make sense. Even when you were in the process of dying, you were still alive. And then you were dead. Simple as that. How was it possible to be mostly dead?! He read the paper over again, then sighed and decided to start on the next stack.  
  
Three gloomy detectives walked in, and he looked up- guessing immediately what the problem is.  
  
"Oh stop moping, Hiei's been given another chance to live. In fact, his spirit has already gone to the Ningenkai." Kuwabara looked at him, confused.  
  
"Why the Ningenkai?"  
  
"Because that's where he died, and where his body is, naturally." The prince replied. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks.  
  
"No it's not." Before they could explain, Koenma waved a hand.  
  
"Then his soul's probably still with Botan." At that moment, the bubbly ferrygirl ran in.  
  
"Koenma, sir! We have a major problem." Everyone went silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Its about Hiei's spirit." They all stared at her.  
  
"Well.it.it's gone. We ran into a little rough weather on my oar.and.he was gone!"  
  
Koenma glanced down at the sheet. Hehai Yumiara. "And I think I know where."  
  
Something caught his attention at the bottom of the page.  
  
Gender: Female.  
  
"Well.this is going to have some nasty side effects."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cacti's notes: Neeeh.sorry it's so short!! Next chapter will be longer, promise.Hiei's in for a surprise.. 


	3. Chapter 2

Cacti-chan: This chapter stinks. Be forewarned. I've been at a total blank so I'll probably change it soon, but I'm doing it anyway because people have asked me to update. By the way, Foss pointed out a mistake I made. Hiei uses youki in the Prologue, I put reikai.sorry about this and thank you Foss ^.^ Okay, onto the story, which mostly involves Hiei talking to himself-  
  
A Dragon's Dilemma  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hiei yawned and woke up, brushing a lose strand of his long black hair out of his face.what? He paused, and looked around, startled. Slowly, he swallowed and looked at his hand. It was smooth and delicate, with the nails painted red.  
  
"What. The. Heck." This DEFINITELY was NOT a tree. It was a bedroom. Everything was like being in a soft cloud of blue- curtains, dresser, walls, everything was a pale shade of blue. Hiei stumbled out of bed and caught sight of his reflection on the dresser mirror.  
  
He nearly fainted. Luckily, he didn't. He stared at his reflection. Or rather, at HER reflection. For one thing, he- she, was definitely taller. Her hair was still black and bit spiky, but down to her shoulders. That was about where the similarities stopped. The reflection stared back at her with eyes that were NOT crimson.but a delicate brown. Hiei thought she'd be sick.  
  
Her mind spun dizzily, as if there were two people inside, one of which had just woken up from a nap and was grumpy. He ignored it and very. . . very slowly looked down. . . This was NOT happening.  
  
~Oh come on, its not so bad.~ A voice in his head said.  
  
~WHAT are you TALKING about?!~ The enraged part of Hiei's mostly-numb mind replied. ~I'm FEMALE~  
  
~Well I wouldn't much like to be male~ It replied. Hiei was aghast. . . how could HE be thinking that?  
  
~She.~  
  
~What?~  
  
~You said, thought how could HE be thinking that, and I'm a she. We? I suppose I meant WE are a she~  
  
~We.~  
  
~Yes. We.~  
  
"That's it. I've been hanging around that baka Kuwabara too long.his stupidity and insanity is catching." Hiei muttered out loud.  
  
~Don't be ridiculous, I'm perfectly sane, even if you're not. My name is Hehai Yumiara, I'd like to know who you are if you don't mind.~ The voice in his head replied.  
  
Hiei's hand dropped to her side in shock. There was someone ELSE in HI-. . .HER mind!  
  
~Who are YOU?~ She asked angrily.  
  
~I just told you, and honestly, you COULD be a bit more polite, this is MY body you're in~  
  
"Not by choice." Hiei grumbled out loud.  
  
~Well, I don't particularly mind. You see, this is the first time I've been able to think properly for awhile. It's a bit irritating to be mostly dead.~  
  
~Mostly.~  
  
~Yes, don't ask.~  
  
Hiei sat down on the irritatingly frilly bed and groaned. This was NOT going to be fun.  
  
MEANWHILE. . .  
  
"What do you mean . . . nasty side effects?" Yusuke asked Koenma. The prince looked up.  
  
"For one, Hiei's spirit is inside a female's body. . . and with only some of her spirit still remaining, it is quite possible the two will fuse, making Hiei unable to return to her normal body."  
  
The second part was completely lost, because at the mention of 'female' Yusuke and Kuwabara began laughing so loudly it was impossible to hear.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA HIEI'S A GIRL!!!" Yusuke roared, falling to his knees in mirth.  
  
"And just WHAT is so wrong with being female, Yusuke?" An irritated voice interrupted the laughter. Yusuke froze. . . ~Not Keiko, Not Keiko, NOT KEIKO.~ He thought. Too bad. He turned. "BUSTED!" Kuwabara laughed harder, if that were possible. Even Kurama was hard pressed to contain his amusement.  
  
"Ke.Keiko.! Uh.what are you doing in Spirit world?" Yusuke tried to say, and was promptly dragged off by an irritated girlfriend.  
  
Later, when Yusuke was back (with a red mark on his right cheek that, oddly enough, was the exact size of Keiko's hand) and Kuwabara had recovered from passing out due to lack of air, Koenma got back to the point.  
  
"It is very important that we find him. . .her before the time it will take for their spirits to fuse."  
  
"How long is that?" The always-sensible Kurama asked. Koenma looked at him.  
  
"I have no idea." He replied. Everyone in the room facefaulted. When they recovered, he continued.  
  
"Unfortunately, since the girl whose body he's in hasn't died, we can't get a lock on her spirit.or Hiei's. It will be up to you to find him..her."  
  
Yusuke snorted. "That won't be hard." He said dryly. "Once Hiei realizes he's a girl, he'll blow up everything in sight." The others nodded, but Koenma shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not. . . you see, Hiei is in a human body. . .and therefore, he has only a human's abilities."  
  
The room went silent, until finally Kurama spoke.  
  
"Oh dear. . ."  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I know that chapter stunk. . . I'm so sorry! Anyway. . . I forgot to mention. If you have any ideas for things to happen- TELL ME! I'd love suggestions. 


	4. Chapter 3

Cacti-chan: Once again, not a great chapter. This is my first fanfic and I'm trying! I'm just not great at this.@_@ Oh well, enjoy!  
  
A Dragon's Dilemma  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The once delicate, blue room had been totally destroyed. Not by youkai, or reikai, or anything like that, but by one VERY ticked off demon-gone- teenage-girl who had just found out she no longer HAD the aforementioned abilities. She was currently seething in the middle of the floor, brown eyes flashing an almost red color as she gazed at the wreckage.  
  
~Sheesh. You could calm DOWN a little y'know.~ A voice muttered in Hiei's head. ~Calm down? Calm DOWN?!~ She replied furiously. ~I am in a another person's body. On top of that, its FEMALE, HUMAN AND HAS NO ABILITIES WHATSOEVER~ Hiei mentally 'yelled' back. The voice shrunk into a sulky silence, and eventually faded away, as if 'asleep'.  
  
Hiei glared at the wreckage for awhile and caused a bit more before she finally calmed down enough to realize what she was wearing. She thought she'd be sick. It was (surprise surprise) Blue. Hiei decided that by the end of this ordeal, he was going to hate that color. Grumbling, she began looking for something more. . . black.  
  
When she finally found the closet amidst the piles of torn down blue, she opened it. To her great dismay, most of it was blue. Or frilly. Or lacy. Or a dress. She shuddered and began looking for something else.  
  
At last, she found something. It wasn't black, Hiei couldn't find anything black, but it was at least navy blue. And Frill-free. And lace-free. And didn't even remotely resemble a dress. Slightly relieved, though she didn't look it, she reached up to tie instinctively tie a head band around her forehead, not realizing that she no longer had her Jagan Eye.  
  
Now that she was somewhat over the shock, and had caused enough damage to be comfortable with, Hiei began to try and figure out what happened. Now, Hiei wasn't stupid. 300 hundred years or so made you rather intelligent, if a bit short-tempered nonetheless. Hiei knew she was in someone else's body. . .and that somehow, her spirit had somehow began to share with the remains of another spirit. A Human spirit. A Female spirit. Angrily, Hiei exited the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she noticed another mirror. She paused a minute and stared angrily at it, wondering what twisted demon had seen it fit to curse her into this form. No, scratch that. What deity. "KOENMA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The mirror became many mini-mirrors, courtesy of Hiei's fist. She'd forgotten the fact that she had no powers, and immediately yanked her fist back, staring at it fascination. How could she be this weak, she, who had summoned a black dragon of flame without a hint of blood, be bleeding so much from mere glass shards? As she was pondering, a middle aged woman in a brown dress and apron bustled into the hall, and then gasped in shock. Her graying-brown hair was in a tight bun on top of her head and she ran over to Hiei.  
  
"My dear, what on earth are you doing? You are not well, you should be in bed!" She took a look at her clothes and gasped in horror. "My DEAR child, your thinking must be even more affected by the illness then we thought. . .imagine, such awful fashion sense!"  
  
Hiei gave the woman her patented glare, but she didn't seem to notice. Finally, irritated with the woman's endless chatter, she growled softly. "I'm FINE." The woman stopped and inspected her carefully, placing a hand on Hiei's forehead. She jumped, but only because she thought her Jagan was still there. It was with a sickening realization that she understood it wasn't. The woman stopped talking for a moment, which was a relief.  
  
"You're right, your fever IS gone. . .and so suddenly, astonishing!" Her eyes traveled up and she squeaked indignantly. "Your HAIR! What have you DONE to it?" She said, horrified, pointing to Hiei's bangs, which were white.quite a bit like his starburst. "You're MUCH to young to be dying your hair."  
  
Hiei refrained from commenting that she was MUCH older then this fusspot, but realized she didn't want a ningen to know she was a demon trapped in a female's body. . .it was much to humiliating. "It was. . .an effect of the illness?" She muttered.  
  
The woman seemed satisfied with her answer, and nodded. "Well dear, if you are well, then I'd best go inform your mother and father."  
  
~My. WHAT?~ Was all Hiei could think before the woman was gone again, leaving a very confused no-longer-demon with a bleeding hand and one too many thoughts.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes its short and yes it's a filler chapter. . .but I'm debating. I need your help! Should Hiei ((Or rather, Hehai Yumiara)) have to go to Kurama's highschool? Or something else. I need suggestions! 


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

~*ANNOUNCEMENT*~  
  
Okay, at this point I would like to point out that the -plot- of this story IS the fact that Hiei is stuck in a human body. I understand that many of you dislike that, and I apologize sincerely. I also want to thank you for not being rude about it, I knew when I wrote this that many people wouldn.t take kindly to Hiei.s situation. I do however, promise you that it is NOT permanent; the story WILL end with Hiei returning to his own body (I won.t tell you how, though.) And he won.t be stuck in a human body for more then two months.  
  
Also, I was not intending on having this be a romance fiction ((especially not with an OC, I agree with Madame Arrow Foxfire, I can NOT stand those pairings)) The only one I could picture would be a Kurama/Hiei, but I can.t see Hiei in a relationship. I do see Hiei and Kurama as best friends on the other hand, so that relationship might improve. . . but not romantically unless I really feel like it or the majority of my reviewers wish it so.  
  
As I have said before, Hiei is my favorite character and I wouldn.t leave him in that position for too long. I do not think he views this as -depressing- but more as -frustrating-. Keep in mind that there is someone else in his mind, and that is going to have an influence. Not only is it HIEI, but its also Yumiara, two TOTALLY different people.  
  
Okay, thank you for this. . .I am sorry for being so mean, but I.ve gotten a LOT of e-mails yelling at me. . .this IS my first fic. . . 


	6. Chapter 4

A Dragon's Dilemma  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hiei was NOT happy. In the least. In fact, she was currently feeling a multitude of emotions right now, chiefly of which was the emotion of extreme discomfort concerning her situation. Not the situation of being a girl- she had finally decided it was a temporary inconvenience that would be dealt with soon, she'd already learned the limits of the body's fighting abilities.  
  
But you see, Hiei had decided that the humans around him were incapable of believing in the existence of demons- let alone the fact that their beloved daughter was currently sharing a soul with one. So she hadn't bothered to mention the fact.  
  
This had a downside. Mainly, the fact that he was now being forced to do something she never thought he'd have to. Go to school. And worse, a school she knew. Kurama's. It was that, or they'd put her back in bed and claim she was still sick and should stay there for the rest of the day.  
  
Hiei decided to go to school. It had its advantages, she realized. Kurama was always the 'intelligent' on of the group, perhaps he already knew of a way to get Hiei out of this body. Yes, that's why Hiei would go to school.  
  
At least, that's what she decided before she saw the uniform. . .  
  
MEANWHILE. . .  
  
Kurama was walking to school. Or rather, Shuiichi Minnamo was. To anyone who happened to glance his way, the fox-demon-gone-human would appear to have only his normal polite expression on his face, thinking of nothing but his day of school.  
  
However, that was far from the only thing on his mind. Chief in his mind was Hiei, and how to find him. Koenma had sent them all away, forgetting to tell them what this new body of Hiei's looked like.  
  
Unfortunately, he had to go to school- unlike Yusuke, who was probably asleep and didn't care. He shook his head and continued on his way, this was a problem he would need to think about. Botan had promised to come as soon as she had any information became available about Hiei's status, he would ask her then.  
  
MEANWHILE. . .  
  
Kurama was right. Yusuke was asleep.  
  
MEANWHILE . . .  
  
((Yes this is cruel, I apologize. . .))  
  
Hiei was walking to school. In her uniform. In other words, she still wasn't happy. Now, if it had been up to her, she would have snuck off somewhere, waited until the afternoon and shown up at Kurama's house instead. But it wasn't. You see, the remaining spirit of the girl whose body he was in had a few. . .tricks up her sleeve. Hiei was currently arguing with her.  
  
~I hate you.~ The disgruntled demon muttered mentally.  
  
~Well, its my body too, you know. And I happen to like this outfit, and school. . .or would you prefer staying abed all day?~ The voice replied sweetly.  
  
Remember Hiei's plan? Well, she had tried just that. Unfortunately, the girl inside of his head had immediately thrown a fit and began yelling in his head. Naturally, this gave Hiei quite a headache. Everyone had instantly been trying to get her to return to bed, thinking she was still ill.  
  
And since that was the last thing Hiei wanted right now, she had agreed to put on the uniform.  
  
~I fail to understand how you baka ningens can stand this sort of clothing,~ Hiei grumbled, pulling on the skirt a little bit. ~Its so damn uncomfortable.~ This gained him an irritated 'hmph' from Yumiara.  
  
~Honestly,~ She said to Hiei's mind, ~If you're going to be a girl, you should start acting like one! Stop cursing so much.~  
  
"Hn." Hiei said aloud, deciding not to dignify that comment with a response. Bot h were so absorbed in their 'thoughts' to notice the group of guys following Hiei.  
  
One of them whistled. Hiei didn't make the connection, and hence, didn't bother turning around. The leader of the guys frowned.  
  
"Hey boys, I think we're bein' dissed." He said loudly.  
  
Hiei still ignored him. The boy frowned. Another one answered him.  
  
"Yeah, boss. . .I think we is."  
  
~We are.~ Yumiara grumbled in Hiei's mind. She paused, glaring at the air in front of her since she couldn't glare at the voice in her head.  
  
~We're what?~  
  
~Not WE, THEM.~ ~Then why did you say we?~  
  
~Because HE said we IS and its we ARE~  
  
~We are what?~  
  
~. . .never mind.~  
  
Hiei rolled her eyes and continued walking. Unfortunately, the boys noticed it and assumed it was directed at them.  
  
"I think we need to teach this girl a lesson in manners." One of them growled. The others nodded. Hiei finally noticed them and turned to face them, eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"And just what do you think a group of morons like you can teach me?" She said dryly, gazing at them with her patented creepy stare. One of them yelled and ran torwards her, fist raised to punch her.  
  
He missed.  
  
Well, not exactly. You see, he WOULD have hit her were it not for the fact that she had caught his punch and used his momentum to calmly toss him into the nearest wall. The attacker groaned and fell silent. The others were frozen for a moment before they charged her.  
  
Despite the new body, Hiei was still a fighter. The only blows she received were because she forgot that she was now a good deal taller. It was only two, and she quickly used this new revelation to her advantage.  
  
She kicked one in the stomach, and slammed her elbow into another. With a quick flip she dodged two more hits, and the attackers knocked each other out. There were only three more. She drop kicked one, and as he fell, kicked straight up, knocking him into one of the others. The last one ran.  
  
"Hn. Pathetic." Hiei muttered as she calmly side stepped the unconscious bodies and dusted herself off. It was then that the girl in his head overcame her shock.  
  
~What were you THINKING! You're in a SKIRT!~ Yumiara shrieked to Hiei's mind, clearly ticked off.  
  
~Your point?~ Hiei replied coolly.  
  
~It's not. . .decent!~  
  
Hiei rolled her eyes and once again ignored her. Now was NOT the time. 


End file.
